steven_universe_fanon_fusionfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Friends (DDG:T2)
"Old Friends" is the 1st episode of the first season in Dawn Dusk Gems: Take 2, and the 1st overall episode of the series. Synopsis A depressed girl worries about her friend while her friend attempts to reassure her. Plot The atmosphere is unnerving, and no one is enjoying it. The skies are painted burgundy and the smoke creates gloomy clouds. On a fairly small island in the Pacific Ocean, the site of a spaceship crash can be seen. Dirty debris and somewhat hypnotizing glowing green flames can be seen scattered all around the shore. And in the middle of this unnerving area are two gems. One of them, a navy blue-colored woman with a fairly tattered dress, and cold, soulless eyes. She appears to be stuck under glowing green debris, which seems to be ablaze. She struggling to crawl out, but it hurts her. The anger on her face shoots across a thousand miles. Her name is Kyanite. A few meters away from her is a girl with ghostly-blue skin and tattered clothing. A large chunk of smooth-faced debris seems to be sunken partially into the sands of the island. Ceramic shards pin the girl against the wall by stabbing her right arm and keeping it locked in place. It hurts her, but all she feels is frustration. Her name is Apatite. They both glare at one another, grunting and moaning as they try to escape. Apatite stops for a moment, pants, and looks back at Kyanite. Apatite: Why didn't you escape with the rest of your crew? What was even the point in trying to defeat me?..! The other woman glares harder and frowns. Her expression is not desirable. Kyanite: You.. You don't understand! It'd be shameful, no, execution-worthy if I lost to a pathetic gem like you..! Kyanite struggles some more, grunts, and stops again to take deep breaths. Apatite: And what, your honor's more important than survival? This is pointless. Now look what you've done. Kyanite is irritated by the comment. Kyanite: What I've done..? You shouldn't have attempted escaping in the first damn place! She pauses for a moment to attempt crawling out of the rubble once more. She fails again. Kyanite: Why don't you go back into your gem? It'd be that simple! Apatite replies with a condescending "wise-guy" sort of voice. Apatite: If I regenerated, I'd be exposed. And if I were exposed, you'd try to kill me. Does THAT make any sense to you, miss "high-ranking official"? Kyanite tries hard to maintain her anger. They both struggle for a bit again, failing. There's a moment of silence for several minutes. The embers of the crash are still roaring. Kyanite finally sighs, her expression changing to a slightly less angry face. Kyanite: If you had the chance, would you do everything over? Apatite is a bit startled and confused by this statement. Apatite: What ever do you mean by that..? Kyanite: Everything. I'm implying matters like the rebellion, the formation of your little "rebel group", trying to face me. Everything you've worked up to in order to live today. Would you do it all over? Apatite stays quiet for a moment. She seems to have calmed down. She closes her eyes and thinks. She thinks about the people she's met on the long path that was her life. All of those millenniums. Would she do them over? She finally opens her eyes and stares dead straight onto Kyanite. Apatite smiles. Apatite: I wouldn't. ---- 2 months earlier.. ---- The waves. Their siren song is quite calming. But they sooth her emotions just barely. She plays around with the clouds, making different shapes and forms. She makes stars and planets and images of space with the clouds. It's all very amazing, but she isn't amazed herself. Apatite's depressed. Her face shows that she's been through a lot. She sighs and leaves the clouds to be. An image of a woman with long hair with hair ties and an elegant dress stays in the sky for a while. Apatite holds her head with her weak hands, saddened. She sits on the clifftop of her home island, Rise Island, in sorrow. From behind, her friend walks up to her, holding a plate of blue carrot cake in each hand. He's a tall, pink figure with a hoodie, rolled up sleeves, slightly messy hair, and a cabochon eclipse-shaped gemstone placed on his chest. His name is Rhodochrosite. Behind him is a tiger with the fur patterns of a Tiger's Eye gemstone. Her name is Lucia. Rhodo walks over with a slight smile, yet still concerned and worried for his friend. He bends down and places one of the plates beside Apatite. Rhodo sits beside Apatite and turns to her, her expression unchanged. The tiger lays next to them as well. Rhodo: Hey, Apatite.. She fakes a slight smile. Apatite: Hi, Rhodo. Rhodo: You.. You holdin' up okay? Apatite sighs. Rhodo's still concerned. His smile slowly fades away. Apatite: I could be better. Rhodo: Well I, uh.. I hope you- He's interrupted. Apatite: Aren't clouds a beauty? Apatite seems to be trying to change the subject. She stares into the setting skies. The skies are rich in warmth. It's enough to make you feel safe and sound. Rhodo doesn't seem to follow. He's confused. Rhodo: I, uh.. I guess..? Apatite: They call this the Golden Hour in photography, according to Larimar. I could stare at this for hours. Rhodo: I.. Yeah. It's.. Pretty great. He tries to follow along to somehow help Apatite keep her mind off of the reason she was depressed. They talk about pretty much.. Everything. Philosophies, humans, dinner, the whole 7 miles. As they continue to converse, however, Rhodo still notices that Apatite isn't genuinely improving mood-wise. He still senses a bit of grief in her voice. Rhodo frowns and interrupts Apatite mid-sentence. He puts his right hand or her left shoulder. She startled. Rhodo: Apatite, I don't think you should avoid your problems like this.. I know you're pretty bummed out. Apatite's expression becomes more saddens. Her eyebrows shift. Apatite: Is it.. Really that noticeable? Rhodo nods and looks away, melancholy as well. Rhodo: Yeah. It is. Apatite: I see.. Apatite stares into the distant ocean from the cliff for a while. Lucia gets comfortable and wraps her resting body around the two gems. Rhodo stares down at his hoodie pockets. Rhodo removes his hand from Apatite's shoulder. He puts his hands inside to warm up. However, he makes contact with a cold, smooth surface. He remembers that he wanted to show Apatite something. He grabs the object and hands it in front of Apatite. Apatite's shocked. She looks at Rhodo, then at the object, then back at Rhodo. He's holding Malachite's gem. Malachite. A close teammate of theirs. Apatite: That's- Rhodo: Yeah, I wanted you to see it. I was waiting for the right time to show you again, and this sure as Hell ain't it, but might as well, y'know? Apatite: I.. Her voice shatters a bit. Apatite: When I found her gemstone in that underwater cave weeks ago, I.. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't heal her, no matter how hard I tried. It seemed impossible. And it still does to this day. Rhodo looks determined, yet still a bit sad. Rhodo: No, Apatite it ISN'T impossible. You'll find a way. You always do. Apatite: I'll.. I'll take your word for it. She takes a hold of Malachite's gemstone. It's still cold, but it shines green luminously nevertheless. She frowns, closes her eyes, and grasps the gemstone tight and close to her heart. Rhodo looks away for a moment, frowning as well. The atmosphere is a depressing, yet warm blue. They feel close, but distant all at once. Lucia opens her eyes, only to see Apatite holding Malachite's gem closely to herself. Lucia purrs quietly. Apatite opens her eyes, determined. She turns to Rhodo. He looks back at her, surprised. Apatite: .. Yeah. I'll be able to heal her someday. No, soon. Rhodo makes a soft smile. Rhodo: Now that's the spiri- Crash. The waves suddenly get louder and more violent. In quick response, everyone stands up. Rhodo's in an alerted position. Apatite stares into the sea to see what could possibly be causing the uproar. Lucia growls quietly. Rhodo: The Hell..? Apatite: Hm.. Apatite takes a closer look into the sea, when suddenly a giant figure erupts from the waters. The sounds of the waves get more violent and the figure goes into the air. It's.. A giant whale? It appears to have grey eyes and a pattern resembling an agate. Apatite and Rhodo frown. Rhodo's slightly confused. Rhodo: The fuck? Apatite: It's a corrupted gem. Apatite turn to Rhodo. She smiles slightly. Apatite: You know what to do. He turns to her and smirks, almost menacingly. He seems energized. Rhodo: Let's do it! With no hesitation, Apatite and Rhodo jump off the cliff while Lucia stays ontop of it. Lucia roars at the whale while Apatite and Rhodo fall. Fortunately, Apatite creates a giant cloud for her and Rhodo to fall onto. They stand up, and the cloud flies rapidly over the whale. The sounds of the winds is a bit loud. The air blows against their hair and their clothing. Apatite reaches for the right side of her forehead. She hovers her hand over her gemstone, having it glow. Quickly enough, she summons a polearm from it, twirls it around, and aims it at the corrupted gem. Rhodo does the same. He hovers both of his hands over his chest, where his eclispe-shaped horizontal cabochon is. It glows, and he summons two pair of claws on both of his hands. He gets in a fighting stance. Apatite doesn't turn her head, but moves her eyes onto Rhodo. Apatite: Rhodo, go! Rhodo nods, smirks again, and jumps off the cloud. He flies down onto the the whale's head and starts slashing at it. It makes painful and ear-shattering noises. This doesn't bother Rhodo. he continues slashing. The whale jumps again. Rhodo's caught offguard, but he hangs on tight with his claws driving deeper into the whale's skin. Apatite jumps off the cloud, having it disappear, and sees an opening. With the whale in the air, its eye is perfectly exposed. She aims, as she's falling, and throws her polearm directly into its left eye. The monster makes the most horrible sounds, and then, it disappears. A big puff of dust fills the area. Apatite and Rhodo fall into the sea, making a big splash. It takes a couple of more seconds for the fog of dust to disappear, but it does eventually. The two gems pop their head out of the water. They pant and pant, but then they look at each other in shock. Apatite: Rhodo, where's- Rhodo smiles and pulls his right arm out of the water. He's holding the monster's gemstone. He starts laughing like crazy. Apatite smiles slightly and playfully punches her friend in the shoulder. Rhodo: Haha, hey! Apatite: Don't scare me like that, you big doof! They continue to have a good laugh, and they eventually swim back to the shores of the beach. They both take a seat next to the waters, their feet being splashed over by the now calm waves occasionally. Lucia eventually catches up to them, as she dashes down the cliff and towards her companions. She growls and wraps herself around the two, resting again. Apatite and Rhodo stare at the sun, which is completely setting. The skies are filled with the lights of distant stars and nebulae. It's truly a picturesque sight. The moon shines upon them dearly. Apatite smiles. Apatite: Thanks. Rhodo turns his head to her, confused. He raises and eyebrow. Rhodo: For what? Apatite turns to him. Apatite: For cheering me up. Rhodo slowly smiles. He's glad. Rhodo: Anytime. Features Characters *Apatite *Kyanite *Rhodo *Lucia *Larimar (Mentioned) Objects *Malachite's Gemstone *Blue Carrot Cake *Corrupted Gem (Whale)'s Gemstone Locations *The Island of Rhyme and Reason *Rise Island Trivia *IEOOEJC UKQ HKPO *This is the first episode of the reboot. Fucking wow! *The episode title refers to the relationship Rhodo and Apatite had with their old teammate, Malachite. Gallery Apatite (DDG Take 2) Redo.png|Apatite Rhodochrosite (DDG Take 2) Redo.png|Rhodo Malachite Gem (DDG Take 2).png|Malachite's Gemstone Category:MN's Pages Category:DDG:T2 Episodes Category:DDG:T2 Pages